Hail to Mr. Oogie (Kidnap the Sandy Claws)
Hail to Mr. Oogie is another song from the video game: The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge. This song is sung during Jack Skellington's battles with Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Lyrics Lock, Shock, and Barrel: la, la... la la la la... la la la... la, la la, la ... La, la, la, la... la, la. Hail to Mr. Oogie! Jack will never win. When you find our booby traps, they will do you in! Shock: First we brought the master back, to take this town away from Jack. We knew he'd fight to set things right, so we got bad guys who attack! Jack Skellington: Stop! I've had enough of you. Your punishment is overdue. You've instigated chaos here and turned our town onto its ear. Lock, Shock, and Barrel: Hail to Mr. Oogie! Put Jack to the test. Keep him guessing all the time. Never let him rest. Barrel: Then Mr. Oogie Boogie Man Shock: can take the whole town over then. Lock: He'll be so pleased I do declare. Lock, Shock, and Barrel: The whole world should beware! Weeeee! Lock: Now that Oogie is the King, we'll get away with everything. You cannot scold us for our pranks. The New King Oogie, let's give thanks! Jack Skellington: Don't be foolish. Think now-- All this danger isn't fun and games. When this town is back to normal, do you really want the blame? Lock, Shock, and Barrel: Hail to Mr. Oogie! This is so much fun. We make mischief day and night. Our work is never done. Jack Skellington: If I've told you once, I've told you twice to straighten out your act. You'll never get away with this. And that, you brats, is fact. Jack Skellington: I have enough of this disgrace. So take me to the hidden place, where my friends is locked in a cage. Or you will face my rage! Lock, Shock, Barrel: Weeeeee!!!! Lock, Shock, Barrel: La la la la...... la la la la..... la la la la..... la la la la.... la, la. Hail to Mr. Oogie! Jack will never win. When you find our booby trap, they will do you in! Shock: First we brought the master back to take this town away from Jack. We knew he'd fought to set things right, so we got bad guys who attack! Lock: Ghost and skeletons galore, brainwashed fighters wanting more, they're rising up from every tomb, to torment jack and seal his doom Lock, Shock, Barrel: Hail to Mr. Oogie, put Jack to the test, keep him guessing all the time. Never let him rest. Barrel: Then Mr. Oogie Boogie Man Shock: can take the whole town over then Lock: he'll be so pleased I do declare Lock, Shock, Barrel: The whole world should beware Lock: With Mr. Oogie as our king, we'll get away with everything! no more scolding for our pranks, the new king Oogie, let's give thanks! Barrel: A trick a day, or why stop there? we'll do whatever, we won't care, and everyone will come to know we run the show. Hey, life's unfair! Lock, Shock, Barrel: Hail to Mr. Oogie this is much fun. We make mischief day and night. Our work is never done. Shock: Because Mr. Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around. Lock: If I were on his Oogie list, I'd get out of town! Barrel: He'll be so pleased by our success Shock: that he'll reward us too I bet. Lock: I wonder what it is going to be... All: We cannot wait to see! Weeeee! Lock, Shock, Barrel: La, la, la, la... la la la la... la la la la... la, la la, la ... La, la, la, la... la, la. Hail to mister boogie, Jack will never win. When you find our booby traps, they will do you in. Shock: First we brought the master back, to take this town away from Jack. We knew he'd fight to set things right, so we got bad guys who attack! Jack: Stop I've had enough of you! your punishment is overdue. You've instigated chaos here and turned our town onto its ear. All: Hail to Mr. Oogie. Put Jack to the test. Keep him guessing all the time. Never let him rest. Barrel: Then Mr. Oogie Boogie Man Shock: can take the whole town over then. Lock: He'll be pleased I do declare. All: The whole world should beware!!! Wheee!!! Barrel: Now that Oogie is the King, we'll get away with everything. You cannot scold us for our pranks. The New King Oogie, let's give thanks! Jack Skellington: Don't be foolish. Think now-- All this danger isn't fun and games. When this town is back to normal, do you really want the blame? Lock, Shock, and Barrel: Hail to Mr. Oogie! This is so much fun. We make mischief day and night. Our work is never done. Jack Skellington: If I've told you once, I've told you twice to straighten out your act. You'll never get away with this. And that, you brats, is fact! Trusting him's a big mistake. One that you don't want to make. He might reward you, this is true, by cooking you into a stew! All: Wheee!!!! Lock: Ha. Ha. Ha. Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge Category:Songs